


Fuck you and your laugh

by Supersusansun



Category: the foxhole court
Genre: Anal, Dominance, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Smut, andrew is a kinky fucker, the lack of andriel smut in this fandom is appalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersusansun/pseuds/Supersusansun
Summary: Well andrew is fucking neil and he doesn’t think neil should laugh





	Fuck you and your laugh

Andrew Minyard had always hated being touched; which resulted in him always being the one giving pleasure. But now, Neil’s mouth was kissing his nipples and hand stroking his cock. Andrew huffed in annoyance because his lover always ignored his orders. Neil stopped, not even bothering to remove his tongue, and had the audacity to look innocent. 

Andrew glared back, he looked as irritated as always only with a heavy rise and fall of his chest. Both men stared at each other, neither yielding for a full minute even with their rising frustration. 

“Fuck you,” Andrew growled as he flipped their places and Neil’s laugh felt like gasoline to his temper. Oh, he’s going to regret that laugh. He thought when he dropped to his knees and swallowed the cock in front of him whole, licking and stroking it. The laugh quickly turned into a moan. He stood up then pulled a breathless Neil to face the mirror, and started kissing his neck. Neil on the other hand, always hated being loud, but somehow it wasn’t a concern in the slightest- especially when Andrew started fingering him. The dark haired boy leaned on the mirror and closed his eyes, desperately trying to anchor himself against how good it feels. 

Suddenly, a hand pulls him back by the neck until his sweaty body is pressed against his boyfriend’s. “You look nice like this, look at yourself,” Andrew breathed into his ear, and then Andrew replaced his fingers with his cock. They started rocking together even when Neil’s head fell on his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

 

When they finally stumble back to bed, Andrew finds the man he just fucked still on top of him. It’s probably because he’s too tired to do anything about it, but Andrew lets the man stay and kiss him all over his face. Neil started playing with the blond curls. “I guess i did get fucked after all,” 

“Shut up,” was all Andrew said before kissing him surprisingly gently. Neil laughed again, but this time the sound rolled on Andrew like goddamn warm honey.


End file.
